


What's A Prince Without His Princess?

by fleabittengray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Harry Styles as Cinderella, Harry in a Dress, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Louis, he is a princess, louis Cinderella ball, louis is the prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleabittengray/pseuds/fleabittengray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Louis at his charity ball. Dressed as a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Prince Without His Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request and written on my phone so I apologize for the spelling/grammar.

He had been planning this ever since Louis had told him about the ball. He wasn't supposed to go, it was against "the rules," but quite frankly, Harry was sick and tired of following the rules, especially when said rules were there only to keep him and Louis in the closet. It simply was not fair. So... he was going to break every single rule that was put in place and put an end to these annoying baby rumors because _nobody_ was going to keep him away from his husband anymore. Harry Styles had finally had enough. 

Taking a deep breath, the tall man fixed the silver tiara in his hair, the curls framing his pale face, and looked up at the massive building the charity ball was taking place in. It was a beautiful place for an even more incredible cause and there was no way in hell that he was going to miss this so he looked over his bare shoulder, smiling and waving goodbye to his driver who just shook his head and laughed, nodding his head to Harry as he began to pull away. And then Harry was alone in front of the building, standing at the foot of the red carpet. There were a few staff lurking outside but they paid no attention to Harry as he walked across the carpet, the material of his pretty pink dress swishing around his feet, silver heels clicking against the steps as he walked up them and then into the building. It was only when he finally walked through the doors that he heard someone say his name, but it was low, a whisper, not meant for him to overhear. 

"Was that... Harry Styles..?" he heard the man say as he walked away and Harry blushed, his cheeks turning the same color as his dress as he quickened his pace. He didn't want word to get out to Louis before he saw him. This was supposed to be a surprise. 

His first stop was meeting Liam by the bathrooms. They met right on time and at first Liam didn't even recognize Harry. It wasn't until Harry giggled and called out his name that Liam realized who it was, his eyes widening and blinking in shock. 

"Harry?" he asked, smiling, "You weren't kidding when you said you were going all out. Did you borrow all this from Gemma or something?"

Harry blushed again, biting his lip as he shook his head, glancing down at the floor nervously. "Erm, no, actually... I, um. I bought the dress and shows? But the tiara was actually a gift. From Louis." He trailed off, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. It was well known by this point that Harry enjoyed feminine things sometimes but... he still got nervous, even around the other boys who he knew would never judge him for anything as silly as painting his nails and wearing women's clothing. 

He looked back up when he felt a hand on his arm. Liam was looking at him, eyes soft, a warm smile on his lips. "You look great. He's gonna love it." A pause, his face growing more serious. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry didn't hesitate to nod, reaching up to adjust the tiara on his head and then run his fingers through his hair to make sure it all looked absolutely perfect. Liam have him an encouraging smile and thumbs up before hooking his arm through Harry's and leading him towards the ball room. The event was mostly over but there was still plenty of people left inside. 

The first to notice Harry and Liam was a small group of little princesses, one of which had her face painted to look like a butterfly, her dress a light pink just like Harry's. She waved at them and Harry waved back, blowing a kiss and laughing as the little girl caught it, smiling even wider when she turned to the rest of the group and said, quite loudly, "Look! The princess gave me a kiss!"

And that's when heads began to turn. Curious parents looked around to find said princess, eyes widening, a few started gasps and judgmental murmurs filling the large room. Others, including Harry and Liam, seemed to be holding their breath. The children seemed to be nothing but accepting, running or waking up to Harry to tug on his dress, exclaiming that he looked so pretty. One of the boys even asked if he could have a dress next time, too, and... and this was all Harry wanted. He wanted society to break away from gender norms, to realize that clothing had no gender and boys as well as men could be beautiful and pretty and feminine. 

What he hadn't really expected was Louis' response. 

The older man stopped what he was doing, mouth still open, shutting up in mid-sentence when caught sight of Harry walking towards him. His eyes were wide and surprised and so warm and full of love and Harry couldn't wipe the smile from his lips as he quickened his steps, Liam laughing as he walked beside him. Tears filled Harry's eyes and they were reflected back to him in Louis' eyes, the man excusing himself from his conversation to meet Harry. 

The two said nothing at first, just staring at each other. Liam removed his arm from Harry's, clearing his throat as he took a step back from the pair. He glanced around at the crowd who were now all staring. He noticed a few fans with their phones out and tears in their eyes as well, and he felt himself relax as he looked back at his two friends. 

"What's a prince without his princess," he said, his voice loud enough to carry through the crowd, and it broke the spell of silence. Cheers erupted around them and all Harry could do was giggle, Louis pulling him into a tight hug while peppering his face in kisses. 

"You idiot, no one was supposed to know about us," he murmured against Harry's neck but his tone was teasing and he was smiling and laughing, arms tight around Harry as the guests went back to what they had been doing earlier. 

"Well, now they know," Harry replied, smirking, and Louis groaned. 

"Did you just quote Elsa at me?" he said, huffing when Harry laughed louder. "That's it. You're sleeping outside tonight. 

And of course, Harry just replied with, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

-

The ball was over. People were leaving. Liam had his face painted as a tiger-fairy. All of the little princesses and princes had been taken back home or to their hotels, all exhausted from the day's events. It was just a couple dozen adults left, along with a mass amount of fans outside the building since by now the pictures and videos of Princess Styles had made their way around the internet. Liam, Louis, and Harry had all shut their phones off, deciding to deal with their management later. They were just going to enjoy the rest of their night. Harry had plans and he was not going to let a few shitty broken rules ruin it. 

"Babe? I gotta go to the bathroom," he said, nuzzling against Louis' neck. "Come help me with my dress?"

Louis gave him a knowing look but Harry just smiled innocently, taking Louis' hand and giggling as he led the way to the restrooms. He peeked into each of the stalls, making sure they were empty, before turning back to Louis who was still standing by the door. 

"Lock the door and come over here," he said, voice low as he walked over to the sinks, looking at himself in the mirror, watching Louis lock the door and walk up behind him. 

"Princesses don't belong in the men's room, baby," he teased as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, kissing the back of his neck. "What are you doing in here, hm?"

Harry smirked, shifting his legs apart and rubbing back against his husband. "Reach under the dress, Louis," he said, voice low, almost like a purr. 

Louis chuckles and did just that, grabbing the smooth material and very slowly inching it up Harry's long legs, all the while keepin eye contact in the mirror. Harry reached a hand back, helping to hold the material out of the way and gasping in surprise when Louis playfully spanked his exposed ass. 

"Nothing underneath? What would your mother think, Princess," the older man scolded him, rubbing over the red handprint that appeared in Harry's fair skin. 

Harry whimpered softly, his hips shifting back into Louis' touch. "Your pockets," he blurted out, a flush spreading across his cheeks. "Inside jacket pockets. Um... check them. Please."

Already knowing what he would find, Louis chuckled and undid his jacket to get into the inside pocket. He pulled out a condom and a packet of lube, wasting no time as he set the condom to the side and tore the lune packet open. "You know," he said as he poured some onto his fingers, rubbing his hips against Harry's just to tease him as he some. "I really should have known when I saw these this morning, but a part of me thought they were just left over from the last time I wore this jacket. Do you remember, Princess?"

Harry's moan was answer enough, his hands grabbing onto his dress and pulling it up further as his legs spread apart more. Louis snickered, using one hand to spread Harry's cheeks apart before slipping a finger into him, crooking it immediately to find Harry's prostate, shushing the younger man as he cried out, one hand bracing against the counter and the other struggling to hold the dress out of the way. They both knew they didn't have a lot of time. They also knew they would be in even more shit if they were found. Neither of them really cared. 

Louis was quick to add a second finger, ignoring how his cock was straining against his pants, aching, instead putting all of his attention into making Harry squirm, his fingers scissoring and rubbing circles against his husband's prostate. Harry did his best to muffle each whimper, to choke down every moan, but when Louis pulled his fingers out and he heard the sound of a zipper being undone, he couldn't stop the soft begging that escaped his lips. 

"Be quiet, Princess, or I'll stop right now," Louis warned, giving another spank which really didn't help Harry stay silent. 

Louis was quick to get his pants undone, shoving them and his underwear down enough get his cock out, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth and slipping the condom on before lubing himself up. He then carefully lined himself up and pushed in, hissing in pleasure as tight heat surrounded him. Beneath him, Harry whimpered, shoving his hips back and forcing Louis to bottom out. They both looked up into the mirror, locking eyes. Louis grabbed onto the material of Harry's gown, keeping it out of his way as he pressed completely against the taller man, his hips bucking and grinding quickly. They really didn't have much time left, and Harry was already close if his gasps and whimpers were anything to judge by. 

Louis leaned forward, giving a sudden hard thrust that had Harry's hands scrambling against the sink counter, a ragged moan parting his lips as he threw his head back, rocking his hips to meet Louis's. With each movement, the delicate material of the pink gown brushed against his cock, the sensation making him whine and rock his hips more, unaware of how he was repeatedly moaning Louis' name. 

"You gonna cum for me, Princess?" Louis growled in his ear, reaching a hand around to grope Harry through the material of the dress, squeezing and stroking and angling his hips to directly hit against Harry's prostate. "Make a mess for me?"

Harry's answer was indecipherable, coming in the form of a near pornographic groan as he ground against Louis' hand and then back against his cock, panting harshly, his body overwhelmed and unable to decide whether he wanted to press backwards or forwards. Another thrust and he was finished, hurting towards his orgasm with shout of Louis' name. His body tenses, hips jerking as cum coated the under layer of his gown. 

Behind him, Louis moaned, grabbing Harry's hips tightly and pulling him back, grinding and rolling his hips faster and harder and _faster_ before finally finding his release and spilling into the condom, teeth biting into Harry's neck to keep himself from being any louder. 

Then, it was silent, save for their panting and Harry's breathless giggles. Louis chuckles, nuzzling against Harry's neck as he carefully pulled out, kissing the back of his neck before stepping away to toss the used condom in the trash. He adjusted his clothing, smirking as he watched Harry do the same. 

Harry's face was flushed and his lips swollen from biting them. His tiara was crooked on his head and his dress was a lot more rumpled than before. It would be obvious what had happened. 

"Am I still sleeping outside?" Harry suddenly asked as he adjusted his tiara, a brow arched, and Louis laughed, walking back over and kissing his lips softly. 

"Maybe I can make some room in the bed... maybe." As if he would ever make him sleep anywhere else.


End file.
